Thanksgiving Drarry Style
by Sari Sunshine
Summary: A short a sweet one shot about the boys first Thanksgiving. Rated M for language and implied slash


Hello! It's Thanksgiving here in America and I couldn't get the image of Harry trying to make a feast out of my head…so here you go….if you've read my other story you could think of this as an add on to it, the boys first thanksgiving after all that angsty stuff, but it's not necessary….just a friendly reminder that I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy…oh but if I did ;)

"Baby, what are you doing?" Draco asked from the doorway of their kitchen as he watched Harry pulling out various cookwares, that he had not even known they owned.

"Oh Shit Draco!" Harry yelped dropping a large frying pan "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Draco laughed "Sorry, but really, what are you doing?"

"It's Thanksgiving! I'm making dinner." Harry replied as if it was obvious.

"Ermm care to elaborate on that?" Draco asked now even more confused.

"Thanksgiving! It's an American Holiday, where you make a huge meal centered on Turkey" Harry said with a huff "I told you about it ages ago!"

"Oh,that Pilgrim and Indian thing?" Draco ask reminded of the conversation a few weeks ago

"Yes, and since we live in America now, we have to celebrate!" Harry said with a smile.

Draco simply shook his head "Whatever you say love. Do you need help?"

"Nope, all you have to do is eat." Harry said pushing the blond out of the kitchen with a quick kiss.

"I doubt that" Draco mumbled as he took the hint to let Harry be.

In the all years of them being together the only meal Harry had ever truly cooked was breakfast and even that was a rare occurrence. The two mostly lived off restaurant prepared food, even more so since moving to a muggle area of New York City. So, Draco found the thought of Harry making a feast highly amusing. Smiling to himself he settled into a recliner in their living room that he could watch television from, while keeping an eye on Harry, when he passed the door frame. After an hour he made his made his way back to the kitchen just in time to find Harry reaching his breaking point. The kitchen was chaos, and in the middle of it stood Harry inches from tears. Draco had to fight back a laugh at the sight. He looked adorable standing there flour in his hair, and on his nose, but one look at his swimming eyes told Draco laughing would not be a good idea.

He approached carefully, "Baby what happened?"

Harry flung himself at Draco, and sobbed into his chest the words we're muffled but Draco could clearly pick out "I ruined it." "failure." and "I'm sorry."

"Shh. It's okay, Harry calm down tell me what happened?" Draco said soothingly

Harry pulled back going to the oven and pulled it open, inside sat a completely blackened turkey. Now Draco couldn't fight the laugh, and he snorted once, sobering when Harry's emotions took a swing towards anger.

"Oh you think it's so funny don't you! I wanted this to be special Draco! It's our first Holiday here and I ruined it and you fucking think it's funny!" He shouted flour falling off his hair as he gestured wildly.

"Harry it's not that serious, go take a shower, and I'll see what I can do to fix this." Draco replied calmly

"But Draco-"Harry protested

"I know you wanted to do this, you tried love now just go clean up." He said kissing the distraught boy pushing him out of the kitchen in the same way Harry had done to him.

Once Harry was gone Draco cleaned the kitchen with a few waves of his wand, vanishing the burned turkey and the other half made dishes, and making a few phone calls, before slipping out into the cold November air.

Harry padded into the dining room after his shower to find the table covered in plates of take out Chinese food.

"It's just take-out, but I thought if we put it on plates it would make it a little more special" Draco said coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. "I got pumpkin pie too, as it seemed an important part of this Thanksgiving thing."

"Next year I'll just preorder dinner." Harry said turning around laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "Someone else can make that fucking turkey."

"Good idea." Draco smiled before taking Harry's mouth in a kiss.

The food was forgotten for some time, as bedroom activities demanded the their attention, when satisfied the two settled in front of the television with heaps of reheated Chinese food.

"What are you thankful for Harry?" Draco asked as they ate contently

"You." He replied simply

"I am pretty amazing" Draco laughed

"Jerk" Harry teased playfully

"I'm thankful for you too Harry. Never change okay?" Draco

"I'll try." Harry replied with a smile before they both returned to their feast.

Well that's it for my take on the first Drarry Thanksgiving short, sweet, and hardly any angst. Thanks for reading Happy Thanksgiving if you're celebrating. Now it's time for me to munch down on some turkey of my own. Love and such Sari Sunshine.


End file.
